Past Comes To Haunt
by skysun-charmed
Summary: When the Unlimited power tries to go after a Charmed One, an sway her back to the dark side, Will they succeed? Read and find out. If you like the story Please review.
1. Hologram

Past Comes To Haunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor the characters, expect the ones I create**

A/N: This my first fanfic of Charmed, the story that's place btw "The Torn Identity" and "Gone With The Witches" please comment.

Magic school was known now as demon central. Ruled by demons. Now there's a surge of power. The council known as the triad, three demons capable of destroying the charmed ones with the help of the unltimate power.

"This is what the future will be like if you and Christy don't destroy the charmed ones and their heir" said Dumain. After showing Christy and Billie the future where Wyatt becomes an evil overload. Unknown to Billie Unknown to Billie that future could not exist thanks to Chris.

"Billie , we are stronger together, much stronger than the power of three" Christy told Billie.Billie still had a hard time believing her mentors Piper, Phoebe and Paige were evil, but than again Piper did blast Christy while trying to get the Noxon demons. "Alright I'm with you." "Good, I want you to go back to your dorm room and rest, its going to be a showdown between us and them". Christy handed Billie a potion to leave magic school. Billie turned around and walked out the great hall and threw the potion at her feet and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Christy turned back around to face her mentor Dumain "Dumain the clip you showed me and Bille what was before that?" Christy asked. "Aw, yes that was one of the charmed ones. He opened his hand to show the hologram to Christy. _In the penthouse, the middle sister standing next to a tall, handsome man wearing all __black, in front of them on a petal, a book, just like the Book Of Shadows. She was walking __towards it "its too late" picking up the book . The little sister shocked to see this said "I thought __only evil can touch the book" "that's right" she walked back to the tall good-looking man took __his hand and flamed out together. _Dumain closed his hand. " that's was one of the darker moments for the Halliwells". You heard of the famous demon belthazor, right. Christy nodded.

Well that was him, in his human form, known then as the source.

"The source, wasn't he destroyed by the charmed ones?". " yes he was, but he was reborn againinto Cole Turner. He and Phoebe were married. He was the first to be assigned by the triad to kill those witches, but failed.

"So a charmed one ruled the underworld?" "Yes, but it was very short reign". Christy formed asinner grin on her face "I think I founded a way to destroy the power of three, Dumain summonthe triad".


	2. The Premonition

The Halliwell manor was a mess after Piper and paige vanished a bunch of Soni demons. Piper sons Wyatt and Chris were staying with their grandfather, and Phoebe was at work at the Bay Mirror- where she writes her daily column " Ask Phoebe". "Well I have to go" paige said. "An where are you going Paige?" Piper asked her younger half-sister. "I have a charge to get to, and the ringing is killing me", pulling her hands near her temples. "Go, go I'll look in the book of shadows to see who those demons were we just vanished". "Okay, see ya" paige said as she orbed out in a swirl of blue and white light. " I'll just clean this mess all by myself" Piper shouted up at the ceiling .

Phoebe Halliwell was at her desk at the Bay Mirror Newspaper typing her final response to her advise column to a reader- _'Help in need' _. She had five minutes left til deadline, when she heard the phone rang. At first she ignored it, but she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the phone "hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking" " yeah, Phoebe its me Piper, got a minute?". she had three minutes left to finish her column or Elise is going to be really, really angry. "Piper I really don't have ,is it a 911, if not I gotta go". Piper heard a click on the other end, " oh no she didn't just hang up on me". Phoebe didn't went to hang up on Piper, but she had no choice; it was either the column or unemployment, she choose her column. She just type the last word when her boss Elise came in. "Are you done?" "Yep, just finish", she click print on her computer and waited for the paper to come out. She handed to her boss, who looked over it. "Good job" " thanks, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow" she grabbed her coat, bag and laptop and ran out of her office.

Piper was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard the front door open. "I'm home, Piper?, Paige?" Phoebe called out. "I'm in the kitchen" Piper said. Phoebe put her coat, bag and laptop near the side table near the entrance way, and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, where's Paige?" Phoebe asked Piper. "Oh, paige is with her charge", after Piper said that a swirl of blue and white light streamed though the kitchen in a form of a person revealing Paige. "Phoebe, you're home, and you look tried". "hey to you too, and yes, I am. I haven't slept very well. I feel so stressed out lately with everything. I keep having these dreams, but it feels like a premonition". Piper put down a dish she had in her hand and walk towards the island in the kitchen where Phoebe and Paige was sitting at. Her face ful of concern, Paige had the same look. Piper spoke first, "Phoebe why didn't you tell us?" Piper said a little anger in her voice. " yeah , we could have helped you, I am a whitelighter now you know" said Paige. " I didn't want to bother you two, with my problem. " Phoebe, if your powers are not working right its our problem not just yours" Piper said. "I know, but..." at that moment Phoebe was pulled in a premonition. It was pitch black. Were the _hell_ am I, she thought to herself. She looked around, there was nothing.

Then she saw a glowing figure coming towards her. " what _is_ that" she said under her breath. Then she heard a voice. "You are here for a reason, an you will know in time". Suddenly she was pulled out of the premonition. Paige had orbed Phoebe from the kitchen into the living room, once she had collapsed during this powerful premonition. Piper nor Paige had seen their sister like this before. Paige saw Phoebe eyes opened. " Piper, she's awake!" . Piper ran down the stairs with the book of shadows in hand, going to her sister's side. " Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked. " that was a hell of a vision you had" paige said. Phoebe just looked dazed. "I'm fine, I think. It was weird, I was in my own vision. I wasn't seeing a past, future or a present event. It was more of a message". " from who?, what did the messenger say or look like?". piper said in her panic voice. Phoebe got up and walked to the front door grabbing her things, totally ignored Piper. " hey, where are you going, pheebs?" Paige said. Phoebe turned around to face her two sisters. "I'm going home" " you are home Phoebe" Piper said. "No, my place, the condo I just brought couple of weeks ago, remember. Then walked out the Manor.


	3. The Meeting&The Plan

A/N: I really hope you like the first two chapters. If you any questions about the story please comment.

Durmain nodded turned around and walked out the room. He went into the great hall. " Christy, they will like to see you". They both walked back to the dark room. "You may go now" the third triad said pointing to Durmain. "But my lord...," he was cut off " I said, Now! Durmain nodded and shimmer out. "Now what is this plan we heard so much about?" said the head triad.

Bille was in her dorm room typing her six page paper for her history class. "Want to grab a bit to eat?" her roommate asked. "No, I can't, I have to finish this paper and study for two other classes. I'll catch up with you later though". Her roommate left the room, when her cell phone rang, she answered it when she was walking out of the door " you wouldn't believe..." Billie got up from her desk to close her dorm room door when her cell rang. She picked it and answered "hello" " Billie its me Christy", "why are you calling so late in the morning?" " I want you to met me at Golden Gate Park at noon". "What can so want now" Billie asked herself. "Why?" " I can't really explain over the phone ok, noon" there was a click and the phone went silent. "She put her phone down and looked at her watch, it was already 11:45, she had only 15 minutes to get dress. Okay, what was that all about".

At 12:00 Billie meet her sister at Golden Gate Park. Christy saw her sister and stood up. " you made it" " Christy what is this about?" Billie said, sitting next to her sister on the bench. Christy turned to face her sister taking a depth breath. "Well you know the sisters so well, but did you know that Phoebe has a very dark past?". Billie didn't know what her sister was talking about. Phoebe having a dark past, that's ridiculous, could she? She asked herself. "How do you know this?;can you prove it?" she challenged her sister. Of course I can, but only with your help".

Piper and Paige was still shock, to see their sister leave like that. "Okay, what was that?" Paige asked Piper. Who was kind of this dazed. Paige waved her hands in front of her sister. "Piper?, Piper are you in there?" " uh?" Shacking her head. "I asked what was..." Piper stop Paige in mid-sentence. " I heard what you said. We have to go to the attic, and look in the book of shadows". Piper got up from the crouch, started walking to the staircase. _"I wish Leo was here" _piper said to herself. Leo was froze so he wouldn't die and for the charmed ones to ful- fill their destiny. Paige ran to Piper. " what are you to checking the book of shadows?" " because she has to be under a spell". Paige sighed, Piper was going though a lot, with out Leo, Piper was not Piper also wanting to fight the ultimate power: Christy and Billie. "Piper I don't think she is under a spell, she could be having a bad day." Paige said trying to sound comforting." Paige, we have two son of bit.. Never mind. "What do you purpose we do?"" I think we need to give her some space then talk to her, maybe her premonition frighten her".A shadowy figure appeared, wearing jeans, a gray t-shirt and black high tops. " what a sisterly moment" Paige and Piper turned around to face the voice "What the hell are you doing here?" "You know Paige you may be a charmed one, but you suck as a whitelight". "Is that suppose to hurt my ego" Paige said sarcastically. "No, but this will"the demon formed an enery ball and threw it at Paige. she just ducked it time as the enery ball flew passed her. "Piper blow her up!" Piper was ready to blow up the demon when she shimmered out. "Damn"piper said under her breath. Paige noticed a piece of paper on the floor were the demon was just standing. She walked toward it and picked it, she called Piper to her side. Piper walked to Paige."What is it?" "A piece a paper the demon left. Apparently the demon dropped it, or left it here on purpose". "well open it already". Paige opened the piece of paper. What she and Piper saw...

The female demon shimmer back to the underworld going threw caves until she reach the one she was looking for. She stepped in bowing down to her leader. "The plan is in place" "good, all we have to do is wait".


	4. The Visitor

Billie was walking threw downtown San F. Debating against herself. _"I have to do this, it's for the greater good" " no, I can't , I don't want to hurt the sisters, but your sister wants you to" _said that little voice in her head. She finally reached the building she was looking for. It was a tall gray building with eight floors and a terrace on each level. She went to the front door ready to push the press to ring for the tenet when she heard a voice in her head. _"What are you doing?, get your cell phone out and call her. If she is not home come back here. understood?" _. That voice was her sister. They can telepathy talk to each other. _"Fine, but your giving me a headache" ._ She took out here phone and dialed the number, all she heard at first was ringing then a person picked up. "Hello?" "Hi, phoebe its me Billie are you home, cuz I have to talk to you its really important" "yeah, I'm home, just come up" " great, see you in a few" Billie hung up the phone. Plan A is in place.

"We have to call Phoebe and get the Elders down her" Paige said. "I'll summon them". "over my die body you won't" said Piper to Paige. " we can deal with this on our own. We don't need to summon the Eldersor get Phoebe. Only unless we need the power of three, then you can orb to her. okay?" "Okay, its your call". Piper and Paige went up to the attic to look for a spell in there Book Of Shadows. "Okay, piper what are you looking for exactly?" Paige asked. "I'm looking for a spell Phoebe used some years ago. If I can re-word it we would be able to summon the person that was in the letter". "Is that a good idea, you know, we don't even know what's going to happen". "True, but it's our only hope so far".

Billie was sitting on the couch is Phoebe condo waiting for her to begin cups of tea. "So, what did you want to talk about?" phoebe said as she walked in holding a tray with two cups. "Well I'm having problems in school you know, college is hard. I was wondering if you can help me since you are an advice columnist...". " okay, what's the problem?". " well, being a witch is taking up a lot of my time to concentrate on my studies. How can I balance them out?" " wow, interesting, me and my sisters had a similar problem when we received our powers, as the years went by we wanted a normal life, whatever that really means. Anyway, I think you should concentrate on your studies and leave the demon fighting to us. You already accomplish your mission, finding your sister. "Thanks, you are really good at this advice thing"said Billie. The phone begin to rang. "No problem" said Phoebe as she got up to get the phone. "I'll be right back". _"Its your chance, do it now" said the voice in Billie's head. "Okay, okay" _. Billie took out a vial, opened it and poured the liquid into Phoebe's tea. Phoebe walked in just as Billie was putting the vial back in her pocket."Who was that?" Billie asked in a nervous voice. "My boss, are you okay?". "I 'm fine". "So what else has been going on?" Phoebe askedas she took a sip of her tea. "Nothing much, but I have to go. I have class in an hour" Billie said as she got up. " thanks again for the advice". Billie left. Phoebe closed the door behind her. As she turned around she saw blue and white light appearing in front of her. "Ahhh... Paige, you almost scare me half to death. What are you doing here?" "We need you now!" Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

"What am I doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well we have something for you, its very important" piper said.

motioning Phoebe and Paige to the sofa in the attic. Once they were seated , Paige spoke up. " yeah, what Piper said, a letter so to speak. Phoebe looked confused . Someone from your past paige finished. Piper pulled the letter from her pocket handing it to Phoebe, but Phoebe wouldn't take it. "I'm not taking that. This is just another plan" she said angry. " who?" Piper and Paige said in union. " you both know who". "sweetie, Cole been dead for four years. He can't ever come back, I'm 100 sure of that" Piper said. " phoebe this letter seem to be before you and cole ever hooked-up Paige said. Phoebe listened to what her sisters said and she trust them. She took the letter from piper, then she blacked-out. _Come to me, walk towards the light_. Phoebe was in the same place she was before, this time she listened to the voice, she went into the light. It was a very bright light heaven like. Then she saw the glowing figure again. " what am I doing here? Where is here anyway?" " are you a being that foresees?" "Yes" " what other powers do you possess" " I lost my other powers" " but you wish for something more powerful, am I correct? "Maybe". Her surrounding became black again . She opened her eyes. "Wh where am I

A/N: What did you think? good/bad/neither, Who do you think the letter is from? If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to pm me.


	5. What In The World

_A/N: This Chapter is a little short and again suspenseful but I hope you enjoy it._

"you are finally awake" said a tall man wearing a tuxedo,with his brown hair slicked back, brown eyes. "The council is waiting for you dea. You need to get dressed. Phoebe was dressed in her regular cloths, expect her surrounding seem similar. So on instinct she called cole's name. "Cole, where are you?, I know you are behind this, so show yourself!" "Mrs. Halliwell, who is this col...he stopped in mid-sentence when he realize who she was talking about. "Cole Turner, right?" "Yes, so where is he? Said Phoebe. "Cole Turner been banish here for some time now, three years I believe. In a void for life for the evils he has done". A knock on the door sounded "come...Phoebe was stop in mid-sentence by the stranger. "Oh no Mrs. Halliwell I'll get the door. The man went to the door and opened it. " yes, what do you want?" he said in a low voice. "Alexander, is she ready?" said a female voice. " no and yes, she seem to be a little confused at the moment. "Here take this. Handing Alex a folded piece of paper with an insignia written on it. you know what to do with it" the female turned around and left. Alexander closed the door, and slip the piece of paper into his pocket. "Okay, what is going on here?"

**Manor-attic**

"I'll till you what's going on here, own sister is unconscious, for the second time and we don't even know what to do." piper said pacing back and forth in the attic. "Piper, I'm sure were figure something out. Paige said. Paige started to walk towards her sister unconscious body, when Piper stopped her. " paige what are you doing?" "Maybe the letter have some clues, the letter is on the floor so she not technically connected to it." "Fine, maybe if we read the letter again, will find something. Paige picked up the letter and walked back to Piper. They stare at the letter, seeing that something was different about. "What is that?" paige said. "It looks like an insignia of some kind" Piper said.

**Underworld-cave unknown**

"My liege I found that the witch is unconscious, what is the next phase?

"The next phase is to... he was interrupt by one of his subjects

"my liege, there is someone who will to see you"

"can't it wait", no she saids it very important, she stated that she worked for the Halliwell before"

"Begin her in"

A/N: What do you like of "What in the world"?


End file.
